


Traspiés en vacaciones

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [128]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Advice, Blood, Bonfires, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairy Tales, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender or Sex Swap, Married Life, Minor Violence, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Slice of Life, Snow, Some Humor, Storytelling, Sunburn, Vacation, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 117] De una semana en la nieve, lidiar con quemaduras, golpes, y volver a ser padres.





	Traspiés en vacaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Pobre Klaus, pero al final todo sale bien para los Schäfer, ¿eh?

**Traspiés en vacaciones**

 

—Oh, pero qué grande muchachote tenemos aquí —exclamó Robert apenas se abrió la puerta del chalet donde se estaban hospedando Gustav y Georgie, y Klaus corrió hacia sus piernas y se lanzó contra él utilizando toda su fuerza. La colisión le sirvió a éste para alzar a su único nieto en brazos, y con afecto besarle la mejilla regordeta—. ¿Me recuerdas, Klaus? Soy tu abuelo Robert.

—Lito —dijo Klaus—. Ma mi lito.

—Al menos te reconoce como pariente de Georgie. Ven, pasa y ponte cómodo —le franqueó Gustav la entrada—. No hace ni media hora que llegamos, y apenas nos estamos instalando. Además…

—Gus, ¿es Robert el que llegó? —Preguntó una voz femenina que no pertenecía a la de Georgie, por lo que despertó el interés de éste y después su alegría cuando Franziska apareció y se acercó a saludarlo.

—Debido a lo tarde de la reservación y a que sólo tenían disponibles chalets familiares, optamos por uno de esos e invitar a mi hermana y a mi cuñado para que se nos unieran en vacaciones para todos —explicó Gustav—. También han venido con nosotros los perros, así que en verdad le daremos el uso para el que estaba pensado.

—Genial, cuantos más es siempre mejor —dijo Robert, quien ya en el pasado había hecho buenas migas con la familia de Gustav, y no tenía ningún inconveniente en tanto pudiera pasar tiempo con Georgie y Klaus.

Ofreciéndole a su suegro una taza de café que justo acababan de colar, los dos pasaron a sentarse en la mesa de la espaciosa cocina que sería suya por los próximos siete días que tenían rentado el lugar, y no tardó en unírseles Georgie, que ante la noticia de la llegada de Robert, bajó las escaleras corriendo y se lanzó a sus brazos con inusitada felicidad.

—Cuidado, cariño —le dijo él al rodearla con sus brazos—. No olvides que estás embarazada.

—Como si pudiera… Las náuseas matutinas ya se han detenido por completo, pero ahora ha vuelto la pesadilla de tener que usar mis jeans elásticos porque los normales no me cierran o me hacen daño.

—Es curioso que lo menciones, porque las mismas quejas tuvo Melissa cuando estaba embarazada de ti…

Dejando que ese par se concentrara en los viejos recuerdos familiares que sólo los incluían a ellos dos, Gustav disculpó su presencia ahí, y con la taza de café en una mano y a Klaus sujeto contra su pecho con la otra, salió del chalet por la puerta corrediza trasera y contempló el paisaje perfecto y prístino de nieve que cubría todo a su derredor sin omitir ni un pequeño espacio.

Después de todo, estaban en Suiza, en una región reconocida por sus montañas nevadas y largas pistas de esquí, y aunque de momento no tenía grandes planes para rentar el equipo necesario y lanzarse ladera abajo, Gustav apreció la belleza inequívoca del lugar.

—¿Te gusta, Klaus? ¿A que es bonito todo esto, eh? —Le preguntó al bebé que se había acurrucado con las piernas rodeando su cintura y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Ito sí guta.

Con el bebé parloteando de todo y de nada a la vez, Gustav contempló ante sí el paisaje que le cortaba el aliento y le hacía desear tener una casa de campo en alguna región como esa, alejada del mundanal ruido y libre de la vida pública, pero siendo que todavía no tenían una casa principal que llamar como propia hasta que no terminaran de hacerle las remodelaciones pertinentes, Gustav mejor guardó esa fantasía para después y se concentró en la delicia de un día helado y a la intemperie en enero.

—Pa, abajo. ¡Abajo! —Pidió Klaus en una de las pocas órdenes que sabía exactas y que no dudaba en utilizar, y Gustav así lo hizo, divertido por la manera en la que Klaus se hundió la mitad de su estatura en la nieve y demostró su asombro con chillidos de emoción.

—Menos mal que traes puesta ropa térmica o Mutti nos regañaría a los dos si es que pescas un resfriado —dijo Gustav a nadie en particular, agachándose a la altura de Klaus para coger un puñado de nieve y lanzarlo lejos—. ¿Ves? Cuando seas mayor te enseñaré a lanzar como es debido.

—¿Abun?

Gustav rió. —Supongo que eso es un sí.

Klaus no se fue por las ramas cuando segundos después se dejó caer de frente sobre la pila de nieve, y Gustav tuvo un pequeño mini infarto pensando que se había lastimado, pero para su sorpresa el bebé reía con el rostro cubierto de nieve y ajeno al frío que pudiera provocarle. Para él, la nieve era sinónimo de diversión.

Sin proponérselo como tal, Gustav jugó con Klaus a crear un pequeño muñeco de nieve que nada tenía que ver con los que se veían en películas con sus tres esferas perfectamente redonda y nariz de zanahoria, sino más bien un montículo cuadrado y compacto al que le agregaron dos carbones como ojos y una rama curva y con hojas de pino sirvió para crearle una sonrisa.

—Ahora tenemos que ponerle un nombre, Klaus.

—Kaus —dijo éste, pues aunque se esforzaba, todavía se le dificultaba la pronunciación de su propio nombre.

—No, tú eres Klaus —le tocó Gustav la cabeza—, y necesitamos otro nombre para nuestro amigo de nieve —dijo al tocar la figura con la otra mano.

—¿Gus?

—No, Gus soy yo. Papá es Gusti.

—Guti.

—Cerca, muy cerca, Klaus.

El bebé resopló, e ignorándolo cogió un puñado de nieve y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Uhmmm… Mejor escupe eso antes de que Mutti nos vea o nos irá mal a los dos —dijo Gustav al meterle el dedo meñique entre los labios y retirarle la mayor parte de la nieve que tenía ahí.

Como si la hubiera invocado, Georgie no tardó en salir y comprobar cuál era el estado de dos de sus tres hombres favoritos.

—¿Cómo va todo aquí afuera? —Preguntó sosteniendo una taza de café que humeaba fuerte contra el frío exterior—. ¿Ya se les congeló el trasero o todavía aguanta un rato?

—Nah, tenemos mejor resistencia de lo que nos das crédito —declaró Gustav.

—Lástima, porque podía habérselos sobado un rato —bromeó Georgie, bajando el par de escalones que separaban el chalet del jardín trasero y metiendo los pies en la nieve—. ¿Le pusiste bloqueador solar a Klaus? Juraría que tiene un poco rojas las mejillas.

—Seguro que es por estar jugando, no por lo el sol, pero ya que lo mencionas… —Gustav frunció el ceño, porque desde su posición Georgie veía un poquitín sonrojado a Klaus, y en cambio él, ahora que lo veía con detenimiento, se estaba alarmando un poco por las obvias manchas rojas que tenía en los pómulos.

Aunque convencer a Klaus de que era hora de entrar a la casa y para ello se valieron de sobornarlo con una golosina le provocó al bebé un acceso de llanto, peor se sintió Gustav cuando una vez dentro comprobaron que en efecto Klaus se había quemado por el reflejo de la luz en la nieve, y que tenía la carita roja y con quemaduras de primer grado en proceso.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? No sabía que era necesario ponerle bloqueador para cualquier salida. Creí que era sólo para largas exposiciones al exterior —se disculpó con Georgie mientras ésta tenía sentado a Klaus sobre sus piernas y le untaba una pomada que paliara el daño ya recibido—. No lo hice con mala intención.

—Claro que no —rebatió Georgie.

—Pero… ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

—Claro que sí —respondió de vuelta la bajista, y en esa ocasión lo volteó a ver con ojos encendidos de enojo—. Esto fue realmente estúpido de tu parte, Gus. ¿En qué diablos pensabas, o sólo no lo hacías y ya está?

El baterista hundió el mentón en el pecho.

Vale, que la había cagado y en grande, pero en su defensa estaba el decir que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuánto se magnificaba el daño del sol sobre la nieve, ya que nunca antes había ido a esquiar y estaba más bien acostumbrado a las nevadas en Alemania, donde ni por asomo se le habría ocurrido sacar a Klaus a que jugara a armar un muñeco de nieve.

Además, él también llevaba quemado el rostro, por lo que su desconocimiento del tema se había cobrado más de una víctima.

Al terminar con Klaus y conseguir adormecerlo un poco como para recostarlo en el sofá, Georgie hizo amago de volver a ponerle la tapa al tubo de crema, pero tras una pausa corta le indicó a Gustav que se sentara a su lado e hicieran las paces.

—Tan sólo prométeme que no vas a volver a olvidar ponerle a Klaus bloqueador solar.

—Lo juro —dijo Gustav de lo más contrito.

—Y que no olvidarás tampoco hacerlo contigo. Diox, Gusti… —El tono de Georgie pasó de áspero a dulce—. Mira cómo has quedado… Parece que metiste la cabeza al horno.

—¿Tan terrible es?

—Peor que Klaus incluso… —Colocándose un poco de crema en los dedos, Georgie recorrió cuidadosa la superficie de su rostro haciendo líneas y masaje sobre las áreas más dañadas mientras que Gustav aguardaba paciente a que terminara.

El roce de sus yemas le escocía, y sólo entonces cobró Gustav noción de cuánto se habían quemado él y Klaus jugando sin protección bajo el sol, pues el dolor era intenso, y perduraba sin importar el cuidado y la delicadeza que tenía Georgie al aplicarle la pomada. Si así le dolía a él, no quería imaginarse cuánto peor podría ser para Klaus. Lo único que le impidió quejarse fue el sutil aroma de la crema, que olía a coco y le traía reminiscencias de otras actividades por demás íntimas…

—Huele bien.

—¿Uh?

—La crema. Me recuerda a cuando-…

—¡Chist! —Le amonestó Georgie y lo mandó callar, pues si bien los demás se habían excusado de estar presentes durante su pelea alegando ver televisión en la habitación adyacente, tampoco estaban tan lejos como para que la privacidad fuera absoluta—. Más tarde.

Y bajo esa promesa soportó Gustav el resto del tratamiento.

 

Con la temporada alta de turismo en todo su apogeo, Gustav se cuidó muy bien de no quitarle a Klaus el ojo de encima, ya fuera que estuviera a su cargo o no, pues entre el bullicio de vacacionistas no era raro la pérdida de un crío, y aunque entendía que no corrían un peligro real siendo que estaban en un área exclusiva que buscaba ante todo el confort de sus clientes, no por ello tenía falta de imaginación al sopesar toda clase de escenarios reales e irreales, desde un secuestro por parte de alguna fan desquiciada que los reconociera o una avalancha que los separara al sepultarlos.

—Exageras —le amonestó Franziska cuando Gustav le compartió sus temores, pero al baterista no le pasó por alto que a partir de ese momento ella también estuvo alerta de quiénes se les acercaban y con quién entablaban comunicación durante su estancia.

El resort en el que se hospedaban estaba compuesto por dos docenas de chalets dispersos en la ladera de una montaña, siendo la edificación más cerca de la carretera la que podía considerarse como recepción, restaurante, y también centro de diversiones en uno.

Al hacer sus reservaciones, Georgie se había fijado más en la cercanía que tendrían con Robert, quien también se hospedaba en un chalet secundario al suyo, y no tanto en las distracciones que tendrían durante su estancia, por lo que fue un grato alivio para Gustav descubrir que no todo se reducía a esquiar y subir a los teleféricos, sino que también había televisión por satélite, gimnasio, y hasta un bar en donde los mayores de dieciocho podían entrar a partir de las seis de la tarde. Lo que era mejor todavía es que el resort contaba con un servicio de guardería, y aunque se prometió no recurrir a diario ahí para dejar a Klaus, sí tomó nota de lo bien que podrían pasarla él y Georgie como adultos si por un par de horas dejaban a Klaus en manos expertas de una niñera y disfrutaban de sus vacaciones como era debido para desquitar el precio que habían pagado por su estancia.

Quienes sí se sumaron a la fiebre del esquí y el patinaje fueron Franziska y Frederick, rentando todo el equipo necesario y dejándose el alma (y el trasero) en subir y bajar de la montaña hasta que el dolor de músculos (y de las caídas) les hizo volver al chalet para reponer fuerzas y energía con una taza de chocolate caliente y coñac con la que Georgie los recibió apenas entrar a la casa.

—Es una pena que no puedas esquiar con nosotros. Gracias —dijo Franziska al recibir de Georgie una segunda taza y volver a su estado de relajación total con los pies arriba de la mesita de centro y el resto del cuerpo repantigado en el sofá.

Frederick estaba en las mismas, excepto que dormido, pues había probado una de las pistas para esquiadores de nivel intermedio y no había tenido buenos resultados al deslizarse como bólido y por poco estrellarse con un montículo de nieve.

—Nah, esquiar no es para mí —dijo Georgie, que traía consigo una taza de chocolate sin alcohol y se fue a acurrucar al lado de Gustav en el otro sofá disponible—. Alguna vez Robert y yo vinimos a Suiza en estas fechas pero ninguno de los dos sintió esa magia que se supone encuentras cuando vas montaña abajo desafiando la gravedad. Prefiero quedarme aquí donde hay calefacción y bebidas calientes.

—Muchas bebidas calientes —secundó Gustav, aunque él más bien bebía coñac con una pizca de chocolate.

Que dicha fuera la verdad, a él tampoco le tentaba mucho volver al exterior y a la nieve después del regaño que había sufrido en su primer día y apenas llegar ahí. De las quemaduras que había sufrido ya estaba mejor, aunque su piel había comenzado a descamarse a ritmo alarmante, y no era agradable traer pellejos sobre los pómulos. El mismo caso aplicaba para Klaus, quien al no entender por qué tenía prohibido tocarse el rostro lloraba seguido y había que distraerlo con alguno de sus juguetes.

—Estaba leyendo en uno de los folletos que el resort provee todo para fogatas, ¿a que suena genial? —Dijo Georgie con entusiasmo—. Los empleados encargados montan todo y dejan el fuego listo para reuniones. Lo único que faltaría son bombones, chocolates y galletas de miel para armar unos bocadillos. Y bueno, cerveza para los adultos y los que no estén embarazados.

—Suena genial —dijo Franziska, a quien esa clase de aventuras le atraían como el polen a las abejas—. Incluso hasta podríamos contar historias de terror alrededor de la fogata y-…

—¿En pleno enero? —Intervino Gustav—. ¿No es un poco tarde, o mejor dicho, temprano en el año para eso? Todavía faltan nueve meses para Halloween.

—Pero el espíritu por el terror no tiene fecha de expiración. Además, hay un sinfín de películas donde los protagonistas están en un sitio nevado y tienen que enfrentarse a un asesino en serie que va detrás de sus cuellos, o de un ente sobrenatural que por casualidad quiere venganza en el sitio más frío que pueda encontrar. Las posibilidades son infinita, a menos que… —Le dirigió una mirada cargada de intenciones—. ¿Te da miedo, GusGus?

—Para nada —declaró éste con desparpajo—. Como sea. Pidamos ese servicio y hagamos una fogata. Mi única condición será que a esa lista de compra le agreguen un par de salchichas y al menos una botella de vodka, que si vamos a estar afuera en la noche debe valer la pena.

—Hecho —dijo Franziska en voz alta, lo suficiente como para sacar a Frederick de su modorra y que preguntara de qué estaban hablando—. No averigües, cariño —le respondió ésta con una caricia en la mejilla—. Vuelve a dormir y mañana te cuento todo.

Y ni tardo ni perezoso, Frederick le hizo caso en el acto.

En cualquier caso, los planes estaban hechos.

 

De la fotografía que Georgie le hizo a Gustav parado detrás del fuego y bebiendo ponche navideño (de nuevo, con más alcohol que cualquier otro ingrediente) éste no se enteró sino hasta que le llegó vía mensajería, y en un impulso del momento la compartió en Instagram, haciendo que su teléfono estallara con decenas de mensajes y notificaciones de ‘me gusta’ por parte de sus seguidores. Entre ellas apareció el nombre de Georgie desde su cuenta pública, y Gustav no hesitó en abandonar su lugar en un gran tronco que servía como asiento e irse a sentar al lado de Georgie en un tocón, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y besándole la mejilla con toda calma.

Reunidos todos en torno al fuego, no tardaron en asar un par de salchichas y también bombones para Klaus, que comió con cuidado y aun así se manchó el rostro con el dulce. El alcohol de las cervezas corrió libre, lo mismo que el ponche y la botella de vodka que Gustav había comprado con intenciones de terminarse antes de que saliera el sol, con ayuda de su familia o sin ella… Que para su suerte fue Robert quien se le unió, y al rato ya estaban los dos bebiendo a morro de la boquilla y declarándose un mutuo respeto.

—Creo que ustedes dos deberían de calmarse un poco antes de que me entren sospechas acerca de su relación —intervino Georgie, apartándoles la botella de su alcance y entregándoles dos tazas de café cargado que tanto Gustav como Robert bebieron despacio para aplacar su borrachera.

En el ínterin, jugaron póker alrededor del fuego, y fue Frederick quien ganó la mayor parte de las partidas y se lamentó de no haber accedido a jugar por apuestas.

Cerca de medianoche la temperatura bajó al menos 10ºC de golpe, y con nubes bajas que anunciaban nieve en las próximas horas, el grupo se desintegró para entrar de vuelta al chalet.

Trayendo consigo a Robert porque no confiaban de enviarlo a su chalet en medio de la noche y ebrio como estaba a menos que quisiera pasarse las siguientes horas suponiendo lo peor, entre Gustav y Frederick le recostaron en uno de los sofás y Georgie se encargó de quitarle la ropa húmeda y cubrirlo con varias frazadas para que no pasara frío. En tanto, Gustav le encendió la chimenea, y tras asegurarse que las brasas soportarían hasta la mañana, subieron tomados de la mano a su habitación en la planta alta.

En su cama, Klaus ya dormía justo en medio del amplio colchón y roncaba de la misma manera en que lo hacía Georgie cuando su sueño ya era muy profundo.

—No negarás que es tu hijo —bromeó Gustav, despojándose del jersey que tenía puesto y luego de las prendas térmicas que lo habían protegido hasta quedar sólo en calzoncillos y calcetines.

—Nunca lo dudé, y tampoco deberías hacerlo tú. He visto tus fotos de bebé, y esos rizos dorados son inconfundibles de tu familia.

—Incluso aunque no tuviera mi cabello seguiría siendo mi pequeño Klaus —dijo Gustav con una pequeña sonrisa que se fue ensanchando conforme Georgie se retiraba la ropa hasta quedar en el mismo estado de desnudez que él con su ropa interior—. Wow…

—No importa lo que digas, esta barriga me hace sentir tan poco atractiva —murmuró Georgie, aceptando que Gustav la tomara de la mano y la guiara a la orilla de la cama, donde se sentaron los dos.

—Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, y me sigues pareciendo sexy, embarazada o no. De hecho, hay algo en ese bulto que me excita tanto…

—Mmm —exhaló la bajista por la nariz—, justo ahora recuerdo por qué me casé contigo… Me amas tanto como yo te amo.

—Duh. Puede que hasta más —murmuró Gustav, y para no entrar en debates bobos cerró la distancia entre ambos y la besó.

Al contacto de sus labios, Georgie se relajó y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Gustav, atrayéndolo tan cerca como le era posible. Gustav le correspondió ejerciendo fuerza con su peso, consiguiendo que Georgie se recostara sobre su espalda y él tuviera oportunidad de posicionarse encima de ella.

—¿Está bien? —Preguntó cuando la respiración de la bajista cambió, y de profunda se tornó errática.

—El bebé queda un poco aplastado entre los dos —dijo Georgie con un hilo de voz, y al instante Gustav se elevó sobre sus rodillas y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Y me da oportunidad de ser yo la que esté arriba… —Dijo Georgie al instarle a quedar sobre su espalda y subirse ella ahorcajas sobre su cadera—. Así está mejor…

Reanudando su sesión de besos, pronto fue turno del resto de sus prendas en salir volando mientras se las retiraban el uno al otro, y sin más preámbulo Georgie guió el miembro de Gustav en su interior y bajó hasta que sus pelvis estuvieran unidas.

—Uhhh, ¡ah! —Gimió durante esos primeros segundos, respirando con fuerza a través de la nariz y experimentando un intenso escalofríos que le puso la piel de gallina.

Gustav aguardó paciente a que ella diera la señal de continuar, absorto en la suavidad de sus piernas y en su nueva figura de formas redondeadas que ella exhibía ante él sin pudor.

La primera contracción de sus músculos internos hizo a Gustav gemir, y Georgie no perdió oportunidad en apoyar las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Gustav y usarlas como soporte para lo que estaba por venir.

—Joder… —Jadeó Gustav, moviendo la cadera en un movimiento que a su vez hizo gemir a la bajista.

—Sí, sí, sí…

Perdidos en la intensidad del momento, con Gustav embistiendo a Georgie desde abajo y ella sucumbiendo al placer que le recorría el cuerpo, ninguno de los dos notó que la cama se sacudía fuerte, y con ello también la cabecera golpeaba la pared, de tal manera que Klaus despertó de improviso y asustado.

El quejido que soltó Klaus al despertar en la habitación apenas iluminada por una lámpara de buró no compitió con los gemidos que tenían Gustav y Georgie, quienes ajenos de que el bebé había despertado, continuaron en lo suyo, muy enfrascados en alcanzar el orgasmo y con eso ganarse un buen merecido sueño profundo del que no despertarían por lo menos hasta que el sol estuviera en lo muy alto.

Para Klaus, la imagen de sus dos progenitores haciendo el amor estuvo carente de erotismo, y en cambio interpretó la rudeza de su contacto como un ataque, en donde Vatti le hacía daño a Mutti y de algún modo tenía que ponerle fin…

Mientras tanto, Gustav estaba a punto de correrse, con los dedos de los pies encogidos y una acuciante sensación de estar a punto de rozar el suelo. Encima de él, Georgie también parecía estar en las mismas, y por su orgullo fue que decidió esperarla antes de dejarse llevar por el placer, por lo que mientras ella se tocaba con dos dedos, él aprovechó para tomarle un pecho con una mano y pellizcarle el pezón, en tanto que con la otra mano la sujetaba por la cadera y apretaba un pedazo de glúteo.

La coordinación de sus acciones le costó toda su concentración, y bien le valió la pena cuando al cabo de varios segundos Georgie soltó un gemido particularmente largo y agónico, y arqueando la espalda se vino sin más remedio apretando los muslos alrededor de Gustav y gimoteando por el placer que le subía y bajaba en oleadas que se asemejaban a las de un tsunami.

Dispuesto a correrse por igual, Gustav se preparó para su gran final que jamás llegó…

En cambio, recibió de lleno sobre un ojo el impacto contundente del puño de Klaus, quien llorando se había lanzado sobre él y le propinó cuanto golpe pudo asestarle con sus manitas

—¡Ma! ¡Ma no! —Chilló Klaus, y con mal tino golpeó a Gustav y le hizo sentir que se le había hundido hasta el fondo del cerebro.

Gustav gritó.

Georgie gritó.

Klaus continuó llorando a moco tendido.

Y en el resto del chalet empezaron a escucharse ruidos y a encenderse las luces…

La paz de la madrugada había llegado a su fin.

 

Más incómodo que bajar vestido en bóxers (fue lo primero que encontró en el piso de su recámara), con un ojo cerrado debido a la hinchazón, y la nariz sangrándole lo que daba la impresión de ser un tercio del contenido en sus venas, fue para Gustav tener que lidiar con la excesiva atención que le dedicaba cada persona por separado.

Georgie iba de aquí a allá buscando hielo para su ojo, un trapo para su nariz, y analgésicos para paliar el dolor, pero por tratar de hacerlo todo a la vez no conseguía cumplir nada. Y no ayudaba que al ir de aquí para allá sólo trajera puestas sus bragas y la camiseta que él vestía antes pero sin sostén.

Franziska en cambio consiguió mantener la calma, y tras instarle a que se sentara en una de las sillas de la cocina, le indicó que bajara el mentón lo más posible y le tendió un puño de papel higiénico para que contuviera la sangre que continuaba manando abundante.

De Klaus se encargó Frederick, quien cogió al bebé en brazos y se encargó de tranquilizarlo con ayuda de una galleta de chocolate y un poco de leche tibia que le suministró a modo de calmante hasta que consiguió adormecerlo contra su pecho.

El peor enfrentamiento fue el que tuvo con Robert, quien perdió todo rastro de borrachera al creer en un inicio que un ladrón se había colado en el chalet y que a eso obedecía el caos en la planta alta, sólo para acabar riendo a carcajadas cuando se enteró de la verdad al ver el cuadro completo y deducir lo obvio. Y mejor eso que tenerlo molesto porque su preciosa hija había estado montando el toro y se había distraído del ruido que hacían, pero no por ello se habían librado de las burlas que le siguieron una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos en la cocina y lidiando con las consecuencias.

—Es increíble cómo te dejó Klaus —comentó Franziska luego de volver de afuera con un puñado de nieve dentro de un pañuelo—. Tal vez deberías considerar el meterlo a clases de boxeo en cuanto tenga la edad adecuada. Con entrenamiento apropiado, podría convertirse en el campeón más joven del mundo.

—¿Para que, ¡ouch!, me atice peor? —Gruñó Gustav cuando su hermana le colocó el pañuelo cerca del ojo y el escozor del contacto le hizo recibir un ramalazo de dolor—. Ni hablar. Y si no fuera porque es un bebé que no estaba al tanto de sus actos, lo castigaría hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Un tanto mareado por la pérdida de sangre, Gustav se sonó la nariz con una esquina del papel que tenía sólo para encontrar que la hemorragia todavía no paraba ni daba la impresión de que fuera a hacerlo.

Aunque en realidad no estaba enojado con Klaus porque alcanzaba a entender que su error había consistido en montárselo con él a un lado y dando por sentado que dormiría igual de profundo que en ocasiones pasadas, sí lo estaba con si situación actual, en donde un progresivo dolor de cabeza amenazaba con superar el que sentía en el ojo y en la nariz, y eso ya era mucho por decir.

De la escena que había protagonizado apenas media hora atrás Gustav todavía no superaba la humillación cuando Robert estuvo a punto de forzar la puerta a base de golpearla primero con el hombro y después a patadas, y eso sin contar que seguro perderían el depósito por el chalet debido a las marcas que habían quedado sobre la madera. Pero peor eran las magulladuras en el ego de Gustav, que casi había acabado por desmayarse cuando topó a toda la familia reunida en su habitación esperando encontrar un asesino serial que justificara el alboroto que se había armado ahí, y en su lugar se habían cruzado con él y Georgie desnudos, todavía bañados en sudor, y a Klaus llorando a lágrima viva.

—Me temo que si la nariz no te deja de sangrar tendremos que llamar a recepción y pedir que envíen un médico, Gus —dijo Franziska cuando la nieve que le había traído antes se convirtió en agua y la hemorragia continuó sin parar.

Gustav movió la cabeza de lado a lado para negarse, pero el mareo de antes le atacó con más fuerza, y poco le faltó para vomitarse encima.

—Yo conozco un remedio —dijo Robert acercándose con cautela a Gustav—, pero puede que duela, y no poco.

—¿Puede como en un posibilidad, o es ese puede que me dijo el médico en la sala de partos? Porque francamente-… —Refunfuñó Georgie en bienestar de Gustav, pero el mismo baterista alzó una mano y aceptó el tratamiento sin rechistar.

Ya fuera venganza por tener una prueba fehaciente de que Gustav se cogía a su hija y su instinto paterno le obligó a ello, o porque en verdad el ‘podía’ de su remedio era una falacia, el caso es que Robert no se anduvo por las ramas al sujetar a Gustav por el mentón con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha presionarle en la porción blanda de abajo del tabique entre dos dedos y apretar hasta que el dolor le mojó los ojos a Gustav. O mejor dicho, le mojó _el_ ojo, en singular, porque el otro se encontraba cerrado y en proceso de convertirse en el peor hematoma que éste hubiera tenido jamás en la vida, y eso que contaba en su haber un golpe de botella y un par de peleas de cuando era crío.

Pese a lo cruel del remedio, Robert fue quien consiguió pararle a Gustav el sangrado, y éste se lo agradeció diez minutos después, con un tono de voz un tanto mormado porque la sangre había hecho costras y era mejor dejarlo así para no volver a abrir viejas heridas.

Sin proponérselo ya se les había hecho muy tarde en la madrugada, y tras pasarle a Frederick a Klaus a Georgie, todos subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios y la calma volvió al chalet.

—Eso de antes… —Murmuró Gustav parado ante la cama y con actitud derrotada—. Fue lo más vergonzoso por lo que haya pasado jamás en la vida…

—Gus…

—No, en serio —insistió él con los hombros hundidos—. Cuando era crío, alguien abrió la puerta del baño en la escuela cuando yo estaba dentro, y esto no se le compara. ¿Y recuerdas aquella vez que me caía bajando los escalones del escenario y el video salió por televisión nacional? Pues esto sigue siendo peor. Y ya que estamos, también tengo muy presente cuando-….

—Basta, Gusti —le detuvo Georgie, tocándole el brazo—. También fue espantoso para mí. No esperaba que todos nos vieran desnudos y, uhm, en tan evidente postura que no diera pie a otra interpretación, pero al diablo con eso. Estamos casados, tenemos una vida sexual activa y saludable, ¿y qué? Nuestro único error fue Klaus.

—Si lo dices así…

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero. Y Klaus tampoco tiene la culpa. Seguro pensó que me hacías daño y me lastimabas, y él sólo quiso protegerme.

—Mmm… Supongo…

—Lo mejor para todos será olvidar esto y tratar de disfrutar los días que nos queden aquí, ¿vale?

Acercándose a la cama, Georgie retiró primero el cobertor manchado de sangre y después colocó a Klaus en el centro del colchón. El bebé gimoteó un poco en sueños, pero Georgie le acarició la frente y pronto volvía a dormir profundamente.

—No piensas guardarle rencor por este accidente, ¿o sí? —Preguntó Georgie de pronto, y Gustav suspiró.

Aunque le habría encantado responder que sí, porque la cara todavía le dolía con cada palpitación de su corazón, lo cierto era que ese mismo corazón era el que le impedía guardarle rencor a Klaus, pues cierto era que desde su perspectiva estaba en todo el derecho de asustarse al ver el salvaje acto de amor entre dos adultos, que sin importar si eran o no son padres, le había perturbado de maneras que ellos quizá jamás podrían llegar a comprender.

«Y menos mal que todavía es un bebé y no tiene lenguaje para contárselo a nadie más, mucho menos memoria a largo plazo para que esto termine convirtiéndose en un trauma millonario que nos toque pagar con años de terapia», pensó Gustav con acritud, pues no quería tener que estar a la vuelta de unos años en el despacho de un psicólogo explicándole a un completo desconocido por qué todos los complejos de Klaus obedecían a un hecho en concreto en el que él y Georgie eran los protagonistas indiscutibles.

—No —dijo al cabo de unos segundos—. Rencor no, aunque quizá desconfianza… No sabía de lo que era capaz con esas manecitas suyas.

—Ahora imagínate sus dientes, y te podrás hacer una idea de lo que le hizo a mis pobres pezones cuando lo amamantaba y empezó con la dentición.

Gustav se llevó ambas manos al pecho. —¡Ouch!

—Exacto. Pero dejémoslo todo en el pasado, ¿ok? —Le dio unas palmaditas al colchón, y ya que no se fiaba de dormir en el lado opuesto de la cama con Klaus de por medio, Gustav ocupó el espacio mínimo que quedaba entre Georgie y la orilla de la cama, y abrazándose a ella por detrás y pegando sus cuerpos hasta ser la sombra de ella, se sintió por fin en paz.

—Está de más que pregunte, pero… ¿Alcanzaste a correrte antes de que todo se saliera de control? —Inquirió Georgie apenas apagaron la lamparita del buró y la habitación quedó en penumbras.

—No. Y no me lo recuerdes. Mañana, además del ojo y la nariz, también me dolerán los testículos.

—Yo podría-…

Visualizándose con un labio hinchado y con sangre por cortesía de Klaus, Gustav pasó de la proposición.

—Mejor no.

—Vale. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Y después el sueño.

 

Tal como esperaba que ocurriera, a la mañana siguiente Klaus se mostró reacio a Gustav, evitando en lo posible soltarse de Georgie, y dedicándole miradas cautelosas que dejaban bien en claro que todavía no lo había perdonado del todo.

A consideración de Gustav, quien debía pedir perdón no era él, sino Klaus, pero por supuesto ese razonamiento no aplicaba a un bebé que sólo quería proteger a su Mutti, aun si para ello tenía que ponerse en contra de su Vatti.

—Tal vez te teme por el ojo, y uhm, por la hinchazón de la nariz —dijo Frederick cuando a la hora del desayuno se sentaron los seis a comer de los waffles que había preparado Franziska, pero Gustav tenía serias dudas de que el miedo que inspiraba en su hijo se debiera sólo a su apariencia.

Confirmando su teoría estaba el hecho de que Klaus se había negado a sentarse en su sillita alta, y en su lugar permanecía sentado sobre las piernas de Georgie, ayudado con un cojín para alcanzar la mesa, y reclamando toda la atención de la bajista con su charla de bebé que nadie salvo él y ella entendían.

—Debo admitir que te ves peor ahora que hace unas horas —dijo Franziska con el tenedor en el aire—. Hasta parece que sobreviviste a un asalto.

—Pues exactamente no me han robado la cartera, pero… —Gustav se rozó la nariz, y el simple roce de sus dedos lo hizo sisear de dolor—. Pero sí la dignidad.

—No ha sido lo que se dice tu mejor viaje —comentó Robert, que a su vez lidiaba con la resaca del vodka y tenía los ojos entrecerrados para protegerlos de la luz—. Primero quemaduras, y ahora esto.

—Y lo próximo será que una gran águila pase volando por encima de mí y decida convertirme en un baño portátil, o que al bajar por la ladera se me hunda un pie en un hueco de la nieve y me lo rompa en dos.

—Tan dramático —desdeñó Georgie sus profecías—. Todavía nos quedan varios días aquí, y harías bien de cambiar ese ánimo o los desperdiciarás con un enojo absurdo.

—Bah —gruñó Gustav, que al no tener el apoyo de Georgie optó por fijar su vista en el plato y picotear hasta que los demás terminaran y fuera momento de limpiar la mesa.

Ya que Klaus necesitaba de un cambio de pañal, Gustav se ofreció a ayudarle a Franziska a secar la vajilla que ella iba lavando, y en vano creyó que sería una tarea monótona y silenciosa, pero su hermana mayor se apresuró pronto en demostrarle lo contrario.

—Te molestará que me meta donde no me llaman pero-…

—Franny…

—Pero no me importa —prosiguió ella con las manos repletas de esponja y un plato sujeto entre los dedos—. Estoy con Georgie en esto: No puedes venirte abajo durante estas vacaciones sólo porque has tenido dos accidentes sin importancia.

—¿A eso llamas accidentes? Pfff…

—Está bien, no son accidentes, pero tampoco es ninguna retribución kármica o… lo que sea que estés imaginando para encontrarle sentido. Son cosas que pasan, que hoy no dan risa y quizá tampoco mañana, pero puede que en algún momento del futuro sí. Piensa en esto como una perfecta historia con la cual avergonzarás a Klaus una vez que sea mayor y lleve a un posible prospecto romántico a casa para presentarlo.

—No me imagino contando esta historia a nadie, Fran —gruñó Gustav, aunque con menos convicción que antes.

Que la verdad fuera dicha, él sólo quería dejar atrás ese terrible encontronazo de la noche anterior y proseguir su vida sin más secuelas que las que ya traía consigo.

Con una taza en manos y secando su interior con minuciosas, de pronto recordó Gustav una vieja historia familiar que su padre adoraba contar, y que lo incluía a él en edad de Kindergarten y obsesionado con la idea de jugar soccer. Al parecer, por aquel entonces había una serie animada en donde un grupo de críos tenían ese deporte como pasatiempo, y aunque poco entendía de las reglas o los detalles del juego, Gustav lo veía religiosamente sin falta. De ahí que lo anotaran a jugar en equipo los fines de semana, meses antes de que su pasión por golpetear las ollas con las cucharas se transformara en clases de batería, y que su torpeza para los deportes en equipo le hiciera asestarle a su padre un cabezazo justo en la ingle al querer demostrarle una acrobacia que había visto en su programa favorito.

Si la memoria no lo traicionaba, eso y un tobillo torcido habían sido los desencadenantes de que se le retirara del equipo y su actividad de las tardes pasara de fútbol a batería, pero también había tenido una charla seria con su progenitor, en donde tuvo que jurarle el jamás repetir ese movimiento, y que con escasos cinco años Gustav lo hizo sin comprender el por qué.

A la vuelta de dos décadas y siendo él padre, por fin entendió que esa clase de sucesos estaban fuera de su alcance, y que así como él sufría, Klaus también debía de cargar consigo remordimientos.

Al terminar de secar los trastes, Gustav rechazó la invitación que le hizo Franziska de bajar con ella y Frederick a las pistas de esquí, y en su lugar subió al dormitorio, en donde encontró a Georgie en la cama con Klaus y tratando de leerle un cuento para distraerlo de su mal humor.

—Hey… —Entró Gustav despacio al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de sí—. Pensé que podría venir y tratar de hacer las paces con Klaus.

Recostado al lado de Georgie y con el pulgar metido en la boca, Klaus le miró con cautela, y sólo entonces captó Gustav que no era desconfianza de su persona, sino miedo a cualquiera de sus reacciones y movimientos. Porque ahí donde Gustav había dado por sentado que sólo había enojo, también había culpa. Y mucha de ella.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo, Klaus? —Preguntó con su mejor tono neutral, y por respuesta, el bebé que pegó más a Georgie y encogió las piernas.

—Creo que teme que le grites —dijo Georgie—, así que si sigues molesto por lo de anoche será mejor que-…

—No —denegó Gustav moviendo la cabeza y acercándose a la cama—. Eso se acabó. Para no variar, Franziska me ayudó bastante a lidiar con mis pensamientos y a encontrarles una solución prudente.

Pasando a acostarse al otro lado de la cama en su costado, Gustav aceptó el libro de cuentos que Georgie le tendió y después le mostró la portada a Klaus.

—¿Quieres que te lea esto? ¿Qué opinas, Klaus?

En respuesta, el bebé aferró una de sus manitas a la blusa de Georgie y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca que presagiaba llanto.

El rechazo le escoció a Gustav peor que todas sus heridas, pero no se rindió.

—Puede que crea que me volverás a hacer daño —dijo Georgie.

—Y yo que pensé que era mi cara desfigurada.

—No. Klaus sabe que eres tú debajo de toda esa hinchazón. Acércate un poco —pidió en voz baja, y aunque Klaus casi se le pegó como koala al pecho, no demostró mayor miedo que ese cuando Gustav redujo la distancia con ellos hasta que de por medio sólo quedó una franja de medio metro.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora puedes leernos ese cuento a los dos.

Recostando la cabeza sobre una almohada, Georgie se acomodó a Klaus en la curva de su brazo y esperó paciente a que Gustav abriera el libro en la página de inicio y empezara a leer.

—OK, vale… Uhm… “Érase una vez…” —comenzó Gustav en su mejor tono de cuentista, y recostándose en su espalda con varias almohadas como soporte, se hundió en la trama de Barba Azul y sus cincuenta esposas degolladas.

Por demás que un cuento que no recomendaría a ningún padre leerlo a sus hijos a menos que quisiera llevarlos a terapia para superar los horrores de un viudo psicópata que como pasatiempo tenía el desposar dulces muchachitas para luego llevarlas a su cámara de la muerte. Algo así como Fifty Shades of Grey pero con gore incluido, y que con todo Gustav leyó sin rechistar porque de lecturas pasadas recordaba un final feliz, o al menos feliz para la última esposa, quien descubría las letras pequeñas de su contrato matrimonial y conseguía matar al cruel Barba Azul a tiempo para no ser ella la que colgara de grilletes y cadenas en su calabozo.

A mitad de la historia Georgie cayó rendida por el sueño. Después de todo, habían pasado una noche movida, y Klaus no había perdonado al pedirles desayuno a la hora de siempre, por lo que tenía un déficit de horas que su organismo le pidió reponer.

Él por su parte también tenía los párpados pesados y una cierta modorra que el estar en cama y en una posición tan cómoda le favorecía para tomarse una siesta, pero le bastó una mirada de reojo en dirección a Klaus para ver que éste había soltado su agarre a la blusa de Georgie y tenía la vista atenta a él y a sus movimientos. También absorbía sus palabras, y eso le dio pauta a Gustav para modular su voz de acuerdo al interés que despertaba en Klaus, que aunque no entendía del todo la historia que se le leía, sí se sumergía en la manera en la que se la narraban.

—… “asustada por lo que vio en esa habitación, la esposa de Barba Azul cerró la puerta del calabozo tal como la había encontrado antes, pero en el proceso se manchó el dedo y-….”, bueno… Ya sabemos cómo terminan esos espionajes. Hoy es con huellas dactilares, así que no ha cambiado tanto, ¿eh, Klaus? —Dijo Gustav, pausando su lectura, y al voltear para corroborar con el bebé, éste tenía el ceño fruncido y el rostro contraído en un puchero—. Oh, campeón. No llores.

—Pa…

—¿Quieres que te abrace?

A pesar de que Klaus no hizo ningún ademán en acercarse, sí permitió que lo hiciera Gustav, y que después lo rodeara con sus brazos y lo recostara sobre su pecho.

—Está bien, Klaus. Es mejor hacer las paces, y ojalá siga siendo así de sencillo cuando seas un adolescente en plena fase de rebeldía, pero si no es posible, al menos déjame disfrutar este momento —murmuró Gustav, apoyando el mentón en la cabecita rubia de Klaus y aspirando el aroma de ese perfume de manzanilla que Georgie le compraba para mantener el color de su cabello—. Te quiero, Klaus. ¿También quieres a papá?

El bebé liberó un amplio suspiro, y sus brazos se ciñeron en torno al baterista. —Tchi.

Y así, Gustav se supo perdonado.

 

Sus últimos días en Suiza ya no incluyeron a Robert, quien de nueva cuenta tuvo que reincorporarse a su trabajo, y su próxima escala estaba en Asia, por lo que debía partir cuanto antes para reponer las horas de la diferencia entre un país y otro. Su despedida dejó a Georgie con un leve caso de melancolía, pero acostumbrada como estaba tener un padre ausente al que debía disfrutar cuando le era posible, se repuso pronto y dispuso a sacar el máximo de los dos días que tenían restantes.

Para mal de sus suertes…

—Mierda… —Masculló entre dientes, ella y Gustav disfrutando de un momento bajo el sol (esta vez con bloqueador SPF 100) mientras Franziska y Frederick cuidaban de Klaus, pero al parecer el gozo de estar a solas no iba a durar si es que los últimos tres archivos que Tom había enviado a su chat grupal eran señal de lo que se les avecinaba encima igual que se si tratara de una avalancha de nieve—. Hasta miedo tengo de abrir la conversación y comprobar de qué se trata.

—Ambos sabemos bien qué es, y cuanto antes lo confirmemos, mejor —dijo Gustav sacando su propio móvil y con un suspiro de resignación, abrió la conversación y luego el último de los archivos.

Tal como suponían, era un audio, e incluía arreglos musicales y la voz de Bill. Apenas un demo tentativo, pero ya implicaba que su periodo de descanso estaba en juego por un disco que estaba en marcha y tenía ya los primeros cimientos.

—Pensé que Bill tendría protagonismo este año con su EP —dijo Gustav luego de que escucharon los otros dos archivos y descubrieron pistas diferentes para cada uno.

—Y así será. No creo que estén en sus cabales pedir un disco completo para este año, pero… ¿Quizá para el siguiente? Quién sabe…

Que cierto, apenas estaban a principios de enero, pero incluso si no tenían contemplado sacar un disco para ese 2016, si lo querían para 2017 primero tendrían que trabajar duro en su producción, y un presentimiento mutuo que les atacó de pronto les confirmó que así sería.

Con ello, aunque sus vacaciones todavía se extendieron por casi cuarenta y ocho horas más, llegó el fin de su periodo de descanso y el comienzo de ese otro que tampoco era trabajo, tampoco del todo un pasatiempo, sino más bien… Una pasión.

Una pasión que de nueva cuenta volvía a arder.

 

—¿Seguros que no olvidan nada? —Preguntó Frederick a todos por turnos mientras subían el equipaje a la camioneta que los llevaría al aeropuerto y se encargaba de coordinar que nada se quedara atrás.

Repasando la habitación donde habían dormido la última semana, Gustav sintió un ramalazo de tristeza al despedirse del lugar, pues un presentimiento le decía que quizá no volverían jamás, y ahí había hecho una gran cantidad de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos. Más de los primeros, al menos…

—Te has dejado el cepillo de dientes en el baño —dijo Georgie al pasar por su lado y con el cepillo en cuestión entre los dedos—. ¿Ya revisaste debajo de la cama?

—Sí. Ahí te habías dejado las pantuflas.

—Gracias —le premió Georgie con un beso en la mejilla, pero su falta de reacción la puso en alerta—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me ha dado un repentino ataque de nostalgia, pero estaré bien. La hemos pasado genial aquí, ¿verdad?

Esas son mis palabras, Gus. Tú deberías de quejarte de tu ojo morado y que todavía te duele al sonarte la nariz.

—Seh, y con ese resfriado que me está empezando será peor, pero… Me la he pasado increíble. Tanto que… no quisiera marcharme tan pronto.

Georgie exhaló por la nariz y le pasó el brazo por la cintura. —Conozco bien ese sentimiento.

Dándose un minuto exacto para conmiserarse por la pérdida de sus días libres, acompasaron el ritmo de sus respiraciones hasta hacerlas idénticas, y sólo después se dieron luz verde para dar cabida a lo que se presagiaba como un año cargado de ocupaciones, pero también divertido. Estresante, pero por igual increíble.

Y es que al final del día, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, la vida que compartían sería una aventura lista para ser explorada.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
